ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Morriphen's Request
Objectives Get some medicine for Morriphen. Summary "Wh-who are you and what are you looking for? If you're here for the stuff, then you came too early. As you can see, I don't feel well enough to speak to you right now." (cough, cough, cough, cough) : "Holy--! Are you alright? Y-you're coughing up blood! Relax, I was just passing by!" "R-really? Well then, I'm sorry to have bothered you, then. I guess I'm just a little jumpy is all." (cough, cough) : "Hey... You don't sound too good. Do you want me to bring you to a hospital? That's a really nasty cough you've got there, so maybe you should get it checked." "No, thanks, I'm fine. I just haven't gone home for a few months and wasn't able to get my prescription refilled, that's all." (Haaak, cough, cough, coooooooough!) : "Hmm... What should I do?" him. : "Hey... Are you sure that you'll be alright?" (cough, cough) "Don't worry, I'll be just fine. You take care of yourself, you hear?" (Haaaak, reeetch) : "..." (Reeeeetch) (Cooooough, cough) (Hhhh, Hhhhh, Hhhh) (Haaaaaack, Retch) : "Please, mister. Let me help you. I can't just leave you alone if you sound like that." "... I didn't, I didn't want to bother you, b-but if you insist on h-helping me, then maybe I'll ask you to do me a favor. Would you visit my home in Hugel and ask my wife, Siria, for my medication? She knows where to find it and will give it to you. Oh, and please don't tell her anything else, okay? She's always worried about me getting worse and I don't want to give her any reason to get stressed. Please, just tell her that I ran out of medicine." : Alright. "I'll come back here as soon as I can." "Thanks so much." (cough, cough, cough, cough) Rewards *100,000 Base EXP Completion "You're back! So, have you seen my wife? She's okay, isn't she? Why aren't you saying--oh no. Oh dear Odin, no. D-don't tell me she's dead! She has to be fine...! If anything happened to her, I... I won't forgive you! No one would find your body! No, wait, wait... No, I'm sorry, I'm just so anxious...! (sob) Please forgive me! Please tell me my wife is okay. I'm sorry, everything is just so overwhelming right now. (sob) Please, please..." : "Siria is fine. Now are you satisfied? If you're that worried about her, you ought to see her more often. Geez..." "Hallelujah! I'm so relieved! She's alive! I'm sorry, I'd be home more often, but I'm always struggling here to make ends meet. Thank you so much!" : "Don't sweat it. It was just the right thing to do, that's all." "You're such a kind person... You really saved me and my wife. I'll do anything you ask me to do to repay you! Consider me your humble servant from now on. What is your command, oh Master?" : "That's... That's going too far. Becoming my servant for life isn't necessary, you know." "Wait, I know! If you won't accept my life, then I can give you someone else's. Do you have any enemies? I'll go out and kill someone for you!" : "... That's fine. Actually, I'm more interested in hearing how you, Siria, and Dono are all connected. When I spoke to Siria, she told me that you two weren't married..." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Morriphen's Request